The Truth About Bucky
by BigNeerav
Summary: Phineas finds out the truth about what happened to their pet dog Bucky.
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters in "Phineas and Ferb" that is in my story. They are the property of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Disney. I hope you enjoy my latest fanfic. _**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nighttime in Danville. Phineas and Ferb had a busy and exciting day, touring the museum and taking a trip back in time on a time machine. The boys got dressed and climbed into bed.

As Phineas got into bed, he looked at Ferb.

"You know, Ferb, today was a great day. We went to the museum and took a trip back to the prehistoric age in a time machine. What a day it was! Hopefully, tomorrow will be great day, a new day to get out and have fun" spoke Phineas cheerfully.

Ferb nodded in agreement.

Phineas' mom, Linda came in the room.

"Alright boys, all set for bed?" asked Linda.

"Yes mom" replied Phineas and he put his head on the pillow.

"Well, goodnight boys" spoke Linda as she turned off the lights and closed the door.

"Night mom!" spoke Phineas.

Phineas lay awake for some time, looking at ceiling, thinking of the day that he had. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

That night, Phineas dreamed of his pet dog, Bucky …….the day he first got Bucky when he was little. Bucky was special to Phineas. He dreamed of the days when they spent hours playing in the backyard, especially during the warm summer days when they had no school.

"Here Bucky, go fetch!" spoke Phineas in the dream as he threw a stick and watched as Bucky went to get the stick and brought it back.

"That's a good dog!" Phineas spoke as he took the stick out of Bucky's mouth and petted him happily.

The dreams then took a dark turn as visions of the happy days of playing with Bucky became visions of the day when he passed away.

"Dad, where is Bucky? What happened to him? He is nowhere to be found" spoke Phineas worriedly as he looked around for the dog.

Lawrence sighed as he looked at Linda, having to now break to news to Phineas, or at least, give a good explanation as to what happened to Bucky.

"Well, Phineas, you see…Bucky moved on to live on Kindly Old Man Simmons' farm. He is with him now, so he is alright. You don't need to worry about Bucky. He is fine!" spoke Phineas' dad in an assuring manner, though inside, he had a bad feeling as to what he was doing.

"Oh, ok, Dad" spoke Phineas as he happily accepted what his father said and decided to go out and play, unbeknownst that in reality, Bucky was buried somewhere in their backyard.

Phineas tossed and turned in his bed as the dream sequence then moved onto the visit they had at the museum, where they saw a skeleton of what he thought was their dog Bucky.

"Didn't we used to have a dog named Bucky who went to live on Kindly Old Man Simmons' farm?" inquired Phineas.

"Uh… let's move on shall we?" spoke Lawrence as he moved Phineas and Ferb towards the exhibit of Kindly Old Man Simmons.

"This next exhibit is Kindly Old Man Simmons. Hey! Who's up for milkshakes?"

Milkshakes…

Milkshakes…

Milkshakes…

Milkshakes…

Phineas woke up suddenly and sat up in his bed, breathing heavily. Eyes wide open. At that moment, he knew something was wrong. Somebody was not telling the truth about what really happened to Bucky when he was nowhere to be found.

Phineas looked over towards Ferb's bed and saw him fast asleep. Perry lay on top of Ferb's bed, also asleep. It was still dark outside. Phineas was awake and sat in his bed for a while and thought of the dreams that we just had. He missed Bucky. He was such a great pet to have. He was just as good of a pet as Perry.

He sat there and remembered the good times that he had with his dog, Bucky. Tears filled Phineas' eyes as one by one; memories of Bucky flooded his mind. He could not believe that he was gone. It was a hard reality to face.

Phineas felt angry and sad at the whole thing. He wanted answers as to what really happened to Bucky. Did he really go to Kindly Old Man Simmons' farm, or did something else happen to him, and his dad was lying to him? Maybe he was trying to cover up Bucky's death so he would not find out what eventually happened to him. Phineas sat there and thought deeply about the whole thing and then shook his head and lay back down on his pillow.

He had to find out the truth about Bucky. He was determined to find the truth, especially if the whole story about what happened to poor Bucky turns out to be one big lie.

Nothing was worse than being lied to about what happened to your companion when he died. For Phineas, this would be especially hurtful, as he loved Bucky very much.

When the day broke, Phineas knew what he was going to do that day.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose in Danville and illuminated the town. It was seven o'clock in the morning. The bright sunlight pierced the window of Phineas and Ferb's room. The sun's rays hit Phineas' face and Phineas opened his eyes. He looked at Ferb, who yawned and stretched his arms.

Phineas knew that he had a mission to do. He still wondered about the dreams he has last night and felt sad. He took another look at Ferb and jumped off his bed to get ready.

Ferb watched as Phineas quickly got up and got ready. He had no idea where his brother was heading. For Ferb, this was very unusual, as they would always do things together as brothers.

Phineas did not care. He left the room and went downstairs. He grabbed a quick bite to eat and left the house.

Phineas had some idea on who he should ask. It wasn't in any particular order. His first stop was his next door neighbor's house. They have been their neighbors since Phineas was three years old. Phineas went to the door and knocked on it. A middle-aged lady with spectacles and white hair opened the door.

"Hi Phineas. What can I do for you?" she said cheerfully.

"I wondered if you knew anything about my dog Bucky?" asked Phineas.

"Bucky. Yes. I remember him. He was a cute dog. I noticed everyday that you played with Bucky in the backyard when you were little. You and Ferb had so much fun with him. Then one day, I noticed that Bucky was missing. You parents told me that you and Ferb were going to camp for a couple of months, and they were home, but you couldn't have taken Bucky with you. I saw him a few times after you and Ferb went to camp, but after that, I never did see Bucky again. I wondered what happened to him, but not really inquired about it" spoke the lady as he had a perplexed expression on her face.

"Ok. Thanks a lot for your help" said Phineas cheerfully as he walked back to the sidewalk.

"Good luck finding Bucky!" yelled the lady as Phineas continued walking.

Phineas kept walking for a while until he met up with Isabella, who has a deep crush on Phineas. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Phineas.

"Hey Phineas!" greeted Isabella.

"Hey Isabella" responds Phineas in a cheerful tone.

"Whatcha doing?" inquired Isabella, tilting her head a bit to the side.

"I am looking for my dog Bucky" said Phineas.

"Wow that is interesting. Well, I sure hope you find him" spoke Isabella, her eyes glowing as she looked at Phineas, her heart racing "who knows, maybe Bucky can come over to play with my dog Pinky".

"Yeah, I hope I find him soon" replied Phineas "well, better get chugging along. I'll see you later".

"Bye, Phineas!" Spoke Isabella as she waved and got on her bike.

Phineas kept walking as Isabella continued to ride down Maple Street on her bicycle. Phineas continued to walk for some time until he entered the city limits. He was pretty tired. He sat down on a bench. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and people were out and about. Phineas rested for some time. He looked around and saw people out and about shopping and walking around.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small brick building, which he recognized. It was the veterinarian that his family always goes to.

Phineas got up from the bench and started walking towards the building. After a short walk, Phineas reached the building.

As Phineas opened the door, the receptionist at the desk looked at him and smiled.

"May I help you with something?" inquired the receptionist, a slender lady with green eyes and brown hair.

"Well, you see. I was wondering if you knew anything about my dog, Bucky" asked Phineas nervously as his eyes darted around.

"Bucky?" asked the receptionist perplexed.

"Yes…he was our family dog a while back" replied Phineas.

"Well, let me get the veterinarian to talk to you" spoke the receptionist as she got up from her chair and opened up a door behind her.

A minute later, the veterinarian, a stout man with glasses walked from the back room along with the receptionist, who sat back down in her chair.

"How can I help you?" asked the veterinarian.

"Well, you see. I wondered if you knew anything about my dog Bucky? He was the family pet that we had when I was younger"

"Bucky? Hmm…" mused the veterinarian "I have seen many dogs, so I am not sure what he looked like"

"Do you still have his file or anything that can help you recollect about him?" asked Phineas.

"Let me see what I can do" replied the veterinarian as he went to the back to search for the file.

He can back shortly with a file in his hand. On the tab of the file folder was the name "Bucky". He opened the file and started to read through it.

"Bucky was first brought to me five years ago when he first got his shots" the veterinarian read "he came back several months later for a checkup. After that, he came back for another shot and then…oh dear".

"What?" asked Phineas.

The veterinarian sighed, looked down at the note written in black and then looked back at Phineas.

"I don't know how to put this to you, but, well, let's just say, Bucky did not make it" spoke the veterinarian somberly, as he closed file and his hands.

Phineas stood there, not knowing what to say. His eyes started to water, but he held it back.

"That's all I have for you on your dog" spoke the veterinarian.

Phineas sighed and thank the veterinarian for his time and left.

Phineas now knew what happened and was mad. He angrily marched home. When he reached there, he opened the door and closed it behind it. He saw his mom and dad in the kitchen and decided that it was time confront them for truth as to what happened to Bucky.

"Mom, Dad, I know the truth about Bucky! He did not move on to live on Kindly Old Man Simmons' farm! He died and was buried in the backyard" spoke Phineas.

"But what…how did you find that out?" asked Lawrence, who looked uncomfortably at Linda and then back at Phineas.

"I went to find out for myself. I went out and asked around about Bucky and what they knew of him" spoke Phineas "now I know what you told me was a lie!"

"We did not lie to you…just…" replied Linda, worried that this conversation may not end well.

"So tell me, what happened to Bucky? What are you hiding from me that you did not tell me all these years?" Phineas demanded.

Now Phineas' parents had no choice but to tell Phineas the truth.

"Alright" sighed Lawrence "You see Phineas, while you and Ferb were out at summer camp for a couple of weeks, Bucky became very sick. He had a hard time eating and walking, and became more tired by the day. Eventually, he could not even get up and was in a lot of pain. After much debating, your mom and I best thought that Bucky should be put to sleep to end his pain"

"Bu-Bu-Bucky got…put to sleep?" asked Phineas stuttered as he tried to understand what was going on.

"Yes, Phineas. He was very sick and well, we did not want to keep him suffering for much longer" replied Phineas' dad somberly "So we had to well, put him to rest".

"No!" yelled Phineas as he put his heads in his hands and cried "I can't believe he is gone! My poor Bucky! I never was able to say goodbye to him while I…was…gone"

Phineas just stood there and cried.

"No…this…can't…be!" spoke Phineas in between sobs "Now I will never see Bucky again!"

"But we did see him…at the Museum" spoke Lawrence trying to see if he could ease the tension some.

"What I saw was a lie! A lie!" spoke Phineas angrily "You lied to me about what happened when you should have told me the truth! Liars!"

Phineas ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and to his room, crying.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is Chapter 3, folks. Phineas finally got the truth about his dog and well, you can say he's not very happy with the news. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. **_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Phineas was devastated. Tears ran down his cheeks as he slammed the door to his room shut and went on his bed crying.

"How could he have not told me the truth?" Phineas thought as he sobbed in his pillow. This was too much for poor Phineas to take. First he could not find his pet dog, Bucky and now, he finally finds out what happened to him after all these years.

Phineas just laid there and cried under the comforters. That evening, he did not have dinner with the rest of the family, who were worried about Phineas. Candace even volunteered to bring Phineas' dinner to him, but Linda stopped her, hoping that by tomorrow, he would be back to normal.

Phineas was not just sad, but very angry, especially at his dad for lying to him. He knew all along that Bucky was buried in the backyard, but did not tell him the truth. Phineas wanted to do something that will give a message that he was mad. He took out a piece of paper and pencil and wrote a note to his mom and dad. Once he was done, he packed up his belonging and hid them.

That night, when everyone was asleep, Phineas quietly got dressed and gathered his belonging. He took one last look at Ferb and Perry and silently said goodbye. They were good companions and Phineas knew that they were going to be hurt by his actions, but he was determined in what he was doing.

Phineas passed by his parents'room and opened the door a little to see his mom and dad asleep. Tears filled his eyes once again as he silently said goodbye to the parents that he knew and loved. They took such good care of him and encouraged him to never stop believing in what he is doing. He wiped the tears from his eyes, said one more goodbye and silently closed the door behind him.

Phineas went down the stairs and took one more look at what was his home. He picked up the family picture on the table next to the door. They all looked so happy. Phineas looked at the picture and cried. He was going to miss them all very much, especially his brother Ferb and his pet Perry.

"Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad. Goodbye Candace. Goodbye Ferb and goodbye Perry" Phineas said, as tears ran down his cheeks "I will miss you all very much".

He sighed, put the picture back down on the table and opened the door.

When he got outside, he took one last look at his house on Maple Street and started walking. Above him, the stars twinkled. The whole neighborhood was quiet. Not a soul was awake. Phineas kept walking. He had an idea as to where he was headed, and went there.

The next morning, the sun rose and it was daytime in Danville. Ferb woke up from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked over at Phineas' bed and noticed something strange. He did not see Phineas there. Ferb got off his bed and went over to Phineas' bed and saw the bed empty. On top of the bed was a note that Phineas scribbled. Ferb rubbed his eyes again and read the note:

_**Dear Mom and Dad: **_

_**Why did you lie to me? All these years you told me that Bucky lived in "Kindly Old Man Simmons' farm", but that is not true! He died! My poor Bucky is gone! Instead of telling me the truth, you LIED to me! LIED to me! Now I will never believe anything you say! I hate you and I NEVER want to speak to you again! I have run away and no one knows where I am.......not even Ferb! So I guess this is goodbye! Bye! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Phineas**_

Ferb's eyes widened as he knew something was wrong. He quickly grabbed the note and went downstairs to the kitchen, where the rest of the family was gathered.

"Well good morning, Ferb!" spoke Linda cheerfully as she flipped the pancakes over as Ferb entered the kitchen. Lawrence was reading the morning paper. Candace was eating cereal and Perry was next to his food bowl.

Ferb held up the note that Phineas wrote and pointed to it.

"Aw. You have a message for me? That's nice, Ferb" spoke Linda happily looking at Ferb.

Ferb shook his head, cleared his throat and spoke the bad news.

"Phineas is gone. He left this note on his bed"

"What??? Phineas is gone?" screamed Linda in disbelief as she dropped her spatula on the ground.

"What happened, pumpkin?" inquired Lawrence as he put down the newspaper. Candace put down her spoon and Perry looked up at Ferb. All of a sudden, the room filled with tension and angst.

"Phineas ran away. He left this note on his bed. Ferb discovered it this morning when he woke up" spoke Linda as he took the note from Ferb, still in disbelief. Lawrence got up from his chair and went over to Linda's side.

The two read the note that Phineas wrote to them and could not believe it. Tears filled their eyes. Candace took the note and read it.

"I knew Phineas was crazy, but I could never imagine him doing…this" spoke Candace in shock.

The four members of the Flynn-Fletcher family hugged each other and cried. Linda took it the hardest, as she loved Phineas the most. Perry chirped in sadness as he saw what unfolded in front on him.

This was a terrible day for the Flynn-Fletcher family. News spread quickly that Phineas ran away. When Phineas' friends, especially Isabella heard the news, she was devastated. Baljeet and Buford could not believe it. The entire neighborhood, who knew Phineas, was in shock at what happened. They would never suspect that Phineas would run away from his family. No one could ever imagine something as small as a lie would end up being such a big deal with someone's family member running away. No one.


	4. Chapter 4

_**After a long last, I decided to resume writing fan fiction stories. Here is Chapter 4 of my story, "The Truth About Bucky". The Flynn-Fletcher family decides to search for Phineas while dealing with the grief of him running away from home. Here's hoping for a happy ending to this sad story. **_

_**Phineas and Ferb are properties of Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Disney.**_

It was all over the local news. A young boy runs away from the family. A neighborhood shocked. A family devastated.

At the Flynn-Fletcher house, neighbors and friends gathered. A meeting was called. The purpose: to find Phineas. It was the middle or the morning at the Flynn-Fletcher residence when a crowd formed in the front yard. This included all of Phineas' friends…Isabella, Baljeet, Buford and the Fireside Girls, as well as the neighbors, such as the Garcia-Shapiro's, who live across the street. Even Jeremy joined in, as he knew Phineas quite well from his adventures.

Standing in front of the front door was the family, led by Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher. Flanked on both sides of Lawrence and Linda are Candace and Ferb. Candace looked like she has been crying almost nonstop since she got word that Phineas ran away. Even Perry the Platypus felt sad.

The crowd was quite large, so it was hard to accommodate everyone on the front lawn.

"Alright everyone, settle down" spoke Lawrence with a shaky voice "I understand you all heard the news and are worried about Phineas. The reason why I called you here is to help us look for Phineas. He could be anywhere, so please check every inch you can to locate him.

"And please find my poor brother. I feel so terrible that he could run away from home like this" spoke Candace, sniffling and wiping tears from her eyes. Linda put a hand on Candace's shoulder and gave her a hug and led her back inside the house. Jeremy, looking at Candace, could not stand seeing her cry. His eyes welled up and became watery, but he held back the tears.

The local news media was also covering the event, and it was the news story of the day. Almost everyone in Danville knew who Phineas Flynn was, and so, the anxiety to find him was quite high.

The crowd then dispersed in various directions to look for Phineas. Linda and Lawrence also joined in and searched the city. The media frenzy continued with reporters on the story, but the no one minded their presence, since they were focused on finding Phineas and bringing him home.

_**Phineas' point of view**_

Phineas was a long ways from home, deep in the city of Danville, having left his house early in the morning. As he walked, he grew increasingly tired. The sun shone brightly in the summer sky. Nearby was a bench that he spotted and went to sit down.

He closed his eyes and remembered his family, must be worried about him, especially his pet platypus, Perry. The thoughts of his confrontation with his parents yesterday, after finding out the truth from the veterinarian swirled through his head and made him angry and all the more determined to teach them a lesson, even though anger and vengeance was really the last thing anyone would see of Phineas.

"How could my parents lie to me about Bucky?" thought Phineas, wiping tears from his eyes "how will I ever forgive them?"

Phineas looked up at the sky and remember the good times he had with Bucky. The hours that they spent in the summer playing together – roll over, fetch, and play dead. If only he could get those good times back, then all of his grief would disappear.

Somewhere, up there in heaven, Bucky was having fun. Phineas missed Bucky now more than ever. Sure, he loves Perry, but Bucky was his first friend and possibly his best friend.

Having rested, Phineas gathered his stuff and once again began to walk.

As Phineas journeyed further, he came across the location where he first realized the truth about his pet dog Bucky. Taking a deep breath and holding back tears, he entered through the doors of the building. Maybe here, he will find comfort and solace for the grief he just went through.


End file.
